Promise
by randomtuna13
Summary: Sumpah yang ditepati hingga tarikan napas penghabisan. Dia mengerti betapa bisa berbahayanya sebuah sumpah itu. Tapi Leo tidak peduli. "Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu, Calypso," serunya kepada angin malam. "Aku bersumpah atas Sungai Styx." [Untuk Event The Demi-Runner]


**PROMISE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Tumblr as usual

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Warning :**

OOC, AE!, AR!

 **Note :**

Untuk event The Demi-Runner

 **Summary :**

Sumpah yang ditepati hingga tarikan napas penghabisan.

Dia mengerti betapa bisa berbahayanya sebuah sumpah itu. Tapi Leo tidak peduli.

"Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu, Calypso," serunya kepada angin malam. "Aku bersumpah atas Sungai Styx."

* * *

 **PROMISE**

" **Well, nothing lasts forever—"**

* * *

 _A Prologue_

Selagi rakitnya meluncur di air, mengantarnya kembali ke dunia manusia, dia menjadi lebih mengerti makna dari sebaris Ramalan—Sumpah yang ditepati hingga tarikan napas penghabisan.

Dia mengerti betapa bisa berbahayanya sebuah sumpah itu. Tapi Leo tidak peduli.

"Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu, Calypso," serunya kepada angin malam. "Aku bersumpah atas Sungai Styx."

[Heroes of Olympus : The House of Hades]

###

 _Waktu : Tidak Teridentifikasi_

Kalian tahu apa yang paling diinginkan Calypso saat ini? Sebuah penanda waktu. Seperti yang pernah ia dengar, jam. Calypso butuh jam.

Jika ada yang ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu dan tidak tahu kapan penantian itu akan berakhir, tanya saja pada Calypso. Ia bisa menjelaskan dengan detail, bagaimana rasanya.

Calypso bukan tipe gadis yang suka merengek. Tinggal sendirian di Ogygia memang bisa membuatnya gila, tapi nyatanya tidak. Gadis berambut kayu manis itu menikmati saat-saatnya sendirian di pulau yang antah berantah. Ia menikmati merawat tanaman-tanamannya, bercengkrama dengan binatang, dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh. Bagi Calypso, tinggal di pulau seindah Ogygia mungkin adalah hukuman yang indah.

Hanya saja, tidak seindah itu, jika Para Dewa memutuskan memberinya hukuman tambahan.

Bukan, bukan hukuman seperti yang akan dibayangkan orang-orang. Calypso tidak akan menderita kelaparan atau kejangkitan penyakit aneh. Tidak. Para Dewa tidak menyiksa fisik Calypso. Mereka menyiksa _perasaannya_.

Calypso sebagai gadis immortal akan selalu jatuh cinta pada setiap pahlawan yang terdampar di pulaunya. Dan saat ia merasakan kebahagiaan dengannya, Para Dewa mengambil para pahlawan itu untuk dikembalikan ke asal mereka. Untuk meninggalkan Calypso, tercabik dan patah hati.

Tapi, Calypso sudah hampir terbiasa dengan hukuman itu. Maksudnya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan Calypso untuk menghindari hal itu. Dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya jatuh cinta pada Odysseus, atau si Bajak Laut Drake, atau Percy Jackson. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menolak untuk jatuh cinta pada pria kumal cebol tukang berisik, Leo Valdez.

 _Leo Valdez._

Calypso menggigit bibir dengan getir. Apa yang muncul di pikirannya saat ia mengingat Leo Valdez adalah janjinya. Janji yang ia ucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan. Janji untuk kembali. Satu-satunya perkataan mustahil yang ia percayai.

Tapi, tak urung muncul juga keraguan yang mencoba menggerogoti kepercayaannya yang rapuh. Tidak ada yang dapat menemukan jalan kembali ke Ogygia. Tidak ada satu pahlawanpun yang bisa menepati janjinya untuk kembali kepada Calypso, menyelamatkannya dari kutukan pulau yang indah ini.

Dan anehnya saat Leo mengucapkan janji itu, Calypso mempercayainya. Ia percaya bahwa Leo akan kembali dan membawa pergi. Sebuah janji manis nan mustahil yang dipegangnya sebagai pengingat setiap ia bangun dari tidurnya dan memandang ke arah laut yang tiada berbatas.

Janji bahwa Leo Valdez akan kembali.

###

Calypso memandang bunga-bunga indah yang sedang berkembang di taman kecilnya. Ia ingat saat-saat dimana ia mengendap-endap mengamati apa yang dilakukan pria ceking yang tidak bisa diam dan terus-menerus membuat burung-burung terbang ketakutan. Atau saat Ia membuat semur daging dan sari apel lebih banyak dari biasanya dan saat ia menenunkan pakaian tahan api untuk pria yang sudah membetulkan kolam air perunggunya.

Kenangan demi kenangan membanjiri benak Calypso. Semua canda tawa Leo, komentar sarkatis Calypso, saat-saat mereka bekerja sama. Calypso sesungguhnya berbohong bila mengatakan bahwa Leo adalah orang yang jatuh cinta padanya lebih dulu.

Tidak. Calypso yakin bahwa di balik kejengkelannya pada Leo, dirinya adalah yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta. Saat ia menyadari bahwa Leo memang tidak seperti pahlawan lain yang pernah singgah di pulaunya. Bahwa Leo mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Calypso tidak pernah bernyanyi untuk orang lain. Tidak, hanya orang yang paling istimewa yang pernah mendengar alunan lagu Calypso.

Dan orang itu kini hanya satu-satunya harapan Calypso.

Satir perunggu di kolamnya masih berdiri tegak, sebuah bukti bahwa Leo memang pernah singgah di pulau indahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Leo." Bisik Calypso. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. "Demi Dewa-Dewi, demi Hephaestus, aku merindukan laki-laki api itu."

Dan air mata itu mengalir.

Bersamaan dengan didengarnya kalimat singkat itu, oleh para Dewa. Oleh Hephaestus, yang selama ini berharap gadis itu tidak pernah mengucapkannya.

###

Malam itu indah. Calypso tahu bahwa Ogygia adalah pulau nomaden. Pulaunya tidak pernah menentap di suatu tempat. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang dapat kembali ke Ogygia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Suatu hal yang membuat jantung Calypso melesak sedih jika mengingatnya.

Tapi, ia kini melihat sisi baiknya. Pulaunya yang tidak pernah diam, memberi Calypso rasi bintang yang berbeda tiap malamnya. Sebuah perubahan kecil yang membuat hatinya bahagia.

Tangan Calypso mengenggam sekopnya. Digalinya sebuah lubang di tanah dan kemudian sesosok tumbuhan dengan bunga berkilauan telah terrtanam di sana.

 _Moonlace._

Calypso berhenti menanam Moonlace saat Percy meninggalkannya dan membuat Calypso menunggu tanpa akhir. Ia ingat apa yang terakhir kali dikatakannya pada Percy saat ia menyerahkan Moonlacenya. Ia meminta tolong pada Percy agar laki-laki itu membuatkannya taman di Manhattan. Permintaan konyol dan agak dramatis, yang entah sudah terlaksana atau belum.

Calypso memandangi hasil kerjanya. Ia sangat suka menanam bunga di malam hari. Angin malam yang berbaur dengan bau tanah yang baru digali memberinya kepuasan tersendiri. Ia menyesal tidak memberi Leo bibit Moonlace untuk ditanamnya. Mungkin Leo bisa membawa tanaman itu dalam pot dalam perjalanan. Itu cara yang bagus agar Leo bisa mengingat Calypso.

"Leo, apa kau akan menepati janjimu?" Calypso berbisik pada angin malam. Matanya terpejam menahan perasaan rindu yang membuncah. "Aku selalu menunggumu."

Dan jika Calypso pernah meminta hal yang lain, mungkin agar Odysseus tinggal. Atau agar si Bajak Laut Drake itu membawanya dengan rakit ajaib. Atau ia pernah meminta Percy agar kembali dan meminta Dewa mencabut hukumannya. Calypso akan mencabut semua itu. Ia akan meminta Dewa mendahulukan permintaan yang ini.

Permintaannya agar Leo Valdez kembali padanya.

###

Waktu tidak bisa diukur di Ogygia. Sudah ribuan kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap pahlawan yang bertanya padanya. Bahkan Calypso sendiri sering mengatakan hal yang sama pada dirinya.

Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Tidak ada pahlawan yang datang menjelang fajar.

Langit masih berwarna biru gelap, lebih menjurus ke hitam, saat ia mendengar teriakan dari ujung pantainya. Lalu sebuah suara lain. Suara itu, adalah suara kapal yang baru ditarik ke atas pasir. Hati Calypso berdegup kencang. _Mungkinkah?_

Calypso membuang selimutnya ke samping dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berhati-hati ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Takut bahwa apa yang didengarnya mungkin hanya ilusi. Tapi, saat ia mengarahkan pandangannya.

Hatinya mencelos.

Sebuah kapal memang berlabuh di pantainya.

Dan ada sosok pria yang baru saja turun dari geladak.

###

"— **for all good things it's true.."**

Calypso pernah bertanya-tanya, apakah ada hukuman lain yang bisa lebih berat selain dikurung di sebuah pulau siluman dan ditakdirkan jatuh cinta hanya untuk patah hati. Saat itu, ia selalu bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari hukumannya. Dan pada saat itu, Calypso bersyukur bahwa ia mendapat Ogygia yang indah sebagai hukuman.

Tapi, kini.. semuanya berubah. Ia ingin hukumannya diganti. Mungkin ia lebih baik dibiarkan menopang berat langit, seperti apa yang dilakukan ayahnya, Atlas. Karena setidaknya, Calypso tidak perlu merasakan pedihnya jatuh cinta hanya untuk patah hati. Tidak perlu merasakan hatinya berbunga hanya untuk layu dan mati. Calypso tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya.

"Calypso?"

Suara maskulin itu memecah keheningan. Tapi, Calypso sadar segalanya tidak akan bisa kembali. Ada sesuatu yang telah hancur, yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Karena si tukang yang berjanji padanya..

"Kami menemukan ini."

Calypso terpaku menatap secarik kain yang walaupun tampak hancur sebenarnya masih utuh. Kain yang ia janjikan pada pria itu untuk tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Kini kain itu kembali lagi padanya.

"Calypso, aku minta maaf."

Tidak. Tidak. Jangan meminta maaf. Minta maaf membuat segalanya menjadi final. Sementara Calypso tidak menginginkan kefinalan. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa..

Laki-laki di hadapannya meraih kedua tangan Calypso. Tangan laki-laki yang kasar dan hangat. Calypso nyaris bisa membaui bekas terbakar dan gosong yang selalu tercium jika tangan kasar itu bekerja. Tapi itu hanya ilusinya. Ilusi yang menyayat hatinya.

"Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kami berikan padamu." Suara laki-laki itu tercekat saat ia menempatkan gulungan kain itu di tangan Calypso yang gemetar. Perlahan, tangannya membuka bebatan kain itu. Kain yang membungkus sejumput kantong kain berisi abu, sebuah _astrolab,_ beberapa butir kristal, dan secarik kertas kumal. Calypso menarik kertas itu. Ketika ia membaca apa yang tertulis, hatinya melesak.

 _Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu, Calypso. Aku bersumpah atas Sungai Styx._

Sebuah janji yang dijaganya. Janji untuk kembali. Sebuah sumpah yang ditepati hingga tarikan napas penghabisan. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Calypso mempertahankan perasaan getirnya. Satu-satunya permintaan yang menumbuhkan harapan. Janjinya untuk kembali. Janji yang kini hilang. Musnah. Tak berbekas. Calypso tidak menginginkan dia menepati janjinya seperti ini.

Laki-laki itu menarik napas dengan berat, "Semua itu, Leo ingin kau mendapatkannya."

Hanya satu yang dilakukan Calypso untuk menahan segala jenis perasaannya. Dan saat nama itu terucap runtuhlah semua pertahanannya.

Calypso menyanyi. Sederetan nada yang sedih dan menyentuh hati. Dan saat air matanya mengalir dan menjadi tangis, seluruh dunia baik Dewa maupun fana, menyaksikan kepiluannya.

###

Calypso menatap kosong kebunnya yang tak terurus. Ogygia tidak pernah seberantakan ini. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Bukan jenis kesedihan yang membuatmu menangis histeris. Hanya keheningan yang sarat kepedihan. Seolah ada yang mematikan tombol 'bahagia' dan mendadak segalanya terlihat suram. Justru jenis kesedihan ini yang membahayakan.

Hal yang sama rupanya terlintas di benak Hephaestus saat ia memandangi figur Calypso yang terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Di pangkuannya, ia memegang erat sebuntal kain kumal dan gosong. Hephaestus tiba-tiba merasakan sentakan pedih.

"Calypso, aku harus bicara denganmu."

Calypso mendongakkan kepala. Mata almondnya berkedip. Lalu ia menundukkan kepala lagi. Masih membisu.

"Calypso.." Hephaestus berkata dengan suara pelan. "Semuanya kehilangan dia."

Calypso tidak menjawab.

"Dia.. memikirkanmu saat itu terjadi." Hephaestus melihat bahu Calypso mengejang. Untuk sesaat sang Dewa Pandai Besi takut bahwa Calypso akan menangis. Tapi, tidak. Hanya ada kebisuan. "Dia.. mengatakan dia menyayangimu."

Calypso tidak merespon.

"Leo tahu ini akan terjadi, ia sudah mempesiapkan segalanya. Putraku yang hebat.."

Tiba-tiba suara Calypso yang bergetar menyela, "Apa ia mempersiapkan kehancuranku?"

Calypso memeluk buntalan kainnya seerat mungkin. "Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa? Apa kalian tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengembalikannya?!"

"Calypso, kematian bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihindari." Hephaestus terdengar lelah. "Leo tahu itu."

 _Leo tahu_ , batin Calypso.

Hephaestus menyentuh pundak Calypso pelan. "Kau tahu, Calypso? Tidak ada satu katapun yang bisa menggambarkan rasa terimakasihku padamu. Leo akhirnya memiliki seseorang sebagai tambatan hidupnya. Leo memilikimu saat ia menemui mautnya. Ia mengingatmu. Ia membayangkan wajahmu yang bahagia."

Air mata Calypso menggenang. _Leo memikirkan dirinya._

"Kau tahu, dia memintaku agar aku menjelaskan semuanya. Aku melakukannya, Calypso. Jangan siksa dirimu sendiri."

"Leo.." bisik Calypso. Ia menangis.

Hephaestus berdiri canggung. "Um.. ngomong-ngomong para Dewa sudah mendiskusikannya. Permintaan Percy dan Leo akan dikabulkan."

Calypso mendongak menatap Hephaestus. Dewa Pandai Besi itu tersenyum.

"Kau akan dibebaskan."

###

 _An Epilogue_

"Leo..!"

Teriakan Piper adalah hal terakhir yang sempat menguasai pikiran Leo. Untuk sesaat ia berharap Calypso akan memanggilnya seperti itu. Berteriak memanggil namanya. Karena mungkin itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukan Calypso untuk menyelamatkan Leo. Atau mungkin lebih baik Calypso bernyanyi untuknya saja. Leo yakin suara menakjubkannya bisa membuat peluang Leo untuk selamat bertambah.

Tapi, tidak. Leo tidak ingin Calypso ada di sini dan menyaksikannya terbakar. Ia tidak ingin Calypso ada di sini dan berada dalam bahaya. Untungnya Ogygia jauh dari sini. Setidaknya Calypso akan selamat jika ia tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya.

Leo menepuk saku jaketnya. Ia menyimpan secarik kertas dengan sumpahnya pada Calypso. Sumpah yang menjaganya tetap meneguhkan diri untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Festus, sobat, kau tahu 'kan apa yang harus kau lakukan jika aku tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri?"

Naga perunggu itu membalas dengan dengusan yang menyerupai ketukan kode morse.

"Yep. Kau sahabat terbaikku." Bisik Leo. "Aku hanya berharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya."

Ketika dirinya dan Festus meluncur bagai komet menuju ke angkasa, Leo berteriak mengalahkan suara berisik yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hei, Ayah! Aku menyayanginya!"

Dan saat ia memejamkan mata, Calypso tersenyum dalam bayangannya. Tepat saat itulah segalanya meledak menjadi cahaya keemasaan yang membutakan.

Tapi, Leo tahu. Ayahnya akan membuat Calypso mengerti.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya! Ada event untuk fandom barat lagi! 3 Thanks untuk penyelenggara event The Demi-Runner yang sudah membangkitkan semangat saya :'')

Huwaaaaaaa… setelah saya teliti lagi kok keknya endingnya ngacau :'v aku mantengin anime di sela ngetik ini :''v wkwk

Apa cuma aku yang sering nyari Headcanon di tumblr buat inspirasi fic? :'3 karena aku dapet inspirasi ini dari tumblr headcanon :'v

Aku nggak nyangka, aku tega bikin Leo mati, I mean.. rasanya 11-12 sama pas aku bikin Percy mati :'v Cumaa karena Caleo bukan OTP aku, feelnya mungkin kurang dapet :'v

Btw apa ini bisa bikin baper? RnR yaa '-')9


End file.
